Renaissance Love
by thespeshulkid
Summary: DISCONTINUED I do not write for Twilight anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Bella POV**

"Bella! Wake up!" Renne shook me.

"Mother, I am up. No need to fuss." I got up off of my bed. Well its not my bed, my family and I have to share. And I wouldnt even call it a bed it was just some hay with cloth draped over. Our house only has one room My family and I lived together in a little village known as Forks. We worked for King Carlisle on the Lords Demense. We are serfs. We are the lowest class people. It is quite a burden we have to carry.

"Bella, I know you are feeling ill lately, but you will have to get up on time. And you will also have to stop neglecting your duties. I have enough things to do, so I cant keep working for both of us."

I hate it when my mom is mad at me.

"Yes Mother, I am sorry." I said looking her straight in the eyes. I put on my best sincere look.

Renne nodded her head and left. I put on my dress my mother made for me made out of spare cloth lying around. It was my only dress I had. I had a night gown once, that my mother also made, but I outgrew it. So now I am forced to sleep in my undergarments. It is uncomfortable because it gets quite drafty at night. But I should not complain for people have it worse than us. The King and his family, Knights, Nobles and Barons have it so easy. I am sick of them, but what could I do? I was no more than a lowly peasant. I always wished I was a princess, but thats impossible.

**Edward POV**

I am Edward Cullen, or Prince Edward.

My family and I are vampires.

Carlisle saved me from dying in the 13th Century.

I was exploring Beijing unaware that Mongol warriors had invaded China. They took and stabbed me. I thought I was going to die. Then it went black. I felt searing pain and thought I was in hell.

But after three days the pain receeded slowly. I woke in a library, I believed in a castle. It was quite fancy. I looked around and found a manuscript with a man on a horse deer hunting. It was red and blue. It read on the bottom King John, Deer Hunting. I finally realized where I was. I was in England.

I looked around feeling lost. How the hell did I get from China to England without doing anything? My throat burned in thirst. I needed something to drink, but suprisingly I had no appeal for water, or rum. I couldnt quite put my finger on it. Suddenly a blonde man walked towards me.

"Your awake. And right on time." He said.

"Who are you? What happened? How did I get here?--" I bombarded him with so many questions he shushed me and turned away.

"First, I must know your name." He asked.

"Edward Masen." I answered obiediantly.

"Well Edward, please, have a seat." He smiled slightly.

After Carlisle explained everything I was horror-struck. I was dead. Yet I was walking among living people, who are to believe that I am also just a normal person. Im not. I am a monster. I deserve not to live. Carlisle says to keep "living" I will have to drink blood. Thankfully there was an alternative to human blood. It was animal.

Carlisle is like a father to me, and over the years our "family" grew. Carlisle found Esme, whom he fell deeply in love with. Then came Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet. And now here we are living in Forks living in royalty. As great as that may sound, believe me its not.

**A/N - Next Chapter the story really begins, and don't expect me to post it if I have no reviews. :) Im going on vacation until next thursday (27th) so I wont be able to update in a long time. I also have to get prepared for school, so I dont know when I will be able to update. **

**PS- Please, please excuse my grammer and spelling. I only have wordpad. It sucks. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Just so you know, the Cullens or any vampires do not sparkle. :) Its my story, so I can do whateva I want. MHM!...dawg... ;)**

Chapter 2

**Alice POV**

"Edward? What are you looking at?" I asked my brother who was sitting stiffly, hands clenched. I noticed his eyes were black with a tint of gold.

"Edward! Edward!" I shook him roughly.

He turned his head slightly and his jaw unclenched. "Its that smell again. Its her!"

I knew he was referring to the peasant girl who tempted him more than any other human. Her name was Isabella Swan.

She was very strange. Edward could not read her thoughts which frustrated him. He would sometimes follow her around when shes working.

My family

and I tell him to stay away, that its too dangerous, but he doesnt care. Hes attracted to her. Not just her smell, something about her intrests Edward.

"Edward, how about you and Emmet go hunting. Your eyes are turning black again." I heard Edward sigh and say something unintelligable. He got up and

ran out of the room. A few seconds later I heard the door slam.

I turned to walk over to the window. I looked down at the peasants working. Isabella was there plowing the feild. Suddenly everything went hazy...

_"Prince Edward? Your sister told me to bring this up for you." _

_Isabella stuck out her hand which held out a scrap parchment._

_Edward turned around quickly, Isabella moved back a little shocked._

_"Uh, Hi." Edward looked shocked and tried to speak, "Uh, T-thank you Miss..?" He snatched the paper and turned to look out his window glancing at Isabella in the corner of his eye._

_"Swan, Isabella Swan." Isabella mumbled shyly, looking down at her feet._

_"I've seen you work on my fathers feild Isabella. You are a very intresting person."_

_Isabella looked up and her cheeks were as red as a tomato. She smiled a little and giggled. _

_Edward smiled a crooked smile. Isabella looked at him and her smile grew wider._

_Their smiles faltered as they stared deeply into each others eyes. Edward was walking slowly toward Isabella slowly. _

_Isabella did nothing but stare at him._

_"You know, Isabella, You are very, very pretty." Edward stopped right in front of Isabella._

_"I prefer Bella, if you dont mind sir."_

_"Well then Bella, you can call me Edward."_

"Alice, Alice dear!" Jasper called out for me.

When I blinked a few times I realized I was on Jaspers lap and he was caressing my hair.

"What did you see?" He asked.

I smiled.

**A/N- So how was that? Good, bad? I accept Constructive Criticism. But no flames. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
